Question: William did 38 push-ups in the evening. Tiffany did 3 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did William do than Tiffany?
Find the difference between William's push-ups and Tiffany's push-ups. The difference is $38 - 3$ push-ups. $38 - 3 = 35$.